This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a seat member for gyratory rock crusher bowls.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,472 relating to a gyratory-type rock crusher, a separate seat member is provided between the bowl of the crusher and the base for minimizing shock forces between these members and furthermore to provide a convenient method for the renewal of the support for the bowl. Because of the violent metal to metal contact resulting from the action of a gyratory-type crusher, mating metal surfaces of the seat with the bowl sometimes produce undesirable wear such as cold welding, gouging and cratering. This requires substantial machining, replacement, or other methods for renewing these bearing surfaces.